darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
After Distraction Discussion
7/23/2011 09:05 PM Back to 2011 Logs Stormfront Slipstream Stormfront heads back down to the barracks. He got official commendations for his role in the assault - a good sign, and little damage, even from the biggest Autobot there - also a good sign. The armor work took a bit, he came under some fire as they retreated - but it was just that, armor work, so most of the attention went elsewhere. He settles back down into the open space that serves as bunking area when he's inside, the floors and walls creaking some as he settles. Slipstream had been on aerial patrols during the raid. Apparently Megatron had punishment on his neural net by not having her join the others. She is in her berthing area, back against the side wall, legs curled up under her and just slightly off to one side so she's leaning a bit on a hip. She is working on a report at the moment as those heave treads echo through the barracks. "Good cycle Stormfront." she offers pleasantly. "Good cycle." comes the rumbling voice in return. "Hopefully the patrols went well." he adds. Yes, he's aware of her schedule - and that of his other potential trainees right now. He watches her working on the report, optics focused downward as he settles back, amidst more creaking noises. Slipstream has her optics on that data pad, tapping her fingers over the keys as she does up her report. "Was quiet, but then I figured it would be with the raid and all." she states, "So how did that go by the way?" Stormfront lifts his broad shoulders in something akin to a shrug. "That won't be known until we assess the information gained. We inflicted damage, we took damage in return. The battle was not the point. But no casualties on our side - possibly none, possibly as many as three on the other side." Slipstream pauses a moment at this news then says carefully, "Well since I wasn't exactly privy to what the true nature of the raid was, perhaps you could illuminate me sir? If you cannot, I certainly understand." she finishes her typing, looking over her report, then sends the report in. Stormfront nods. "Given that it should be finishing, our efforts were a distraction to try and insert two spies into Iacon for information gathering purposes. Megatron did not inform any of s until near the last minute, but that was why I was called into the field - as a suitable diversion." Slipstream looks up from the data pad and peers at Stormfront, "You got called in? Well you certainly would be a diversion." she notes, then sets her data pad down. "Two spies. Hm. Shadow and Ravage I'd gather." Stormfront nods. "Good guess. Yes, we were just buying them a way in. And... yes, that was the thought. Normally, it’s not worth the fuel costs putting me into the field, unless I'm carrying a whole team some distance to even out the expenditure. This was deemed high enough profile that they felt a need for heavy bombardment." Slipstream shifts her legs slowly, getting them out from under her. "A shame I got to miss that." she notes softly, a slight wing flex backwards. "Were you injured sir?" Stormfront shakes his head. "There is tape of most of the raid, if you wish it. I can understand that you would have liked to have been involved - but it was a very brief engagement. That force could only hold so long attacking enemy headquarters. There will be plenty of other battles." Slipstream inclines her head, "I'd like to see it then sir. After all only so much simulations can teach me. I have to learn what you would do in any given situation so I'm better able to escort you safely." Stormfront nods once, opening a small port in his chest. "If you have feed wires, I'll transmit the information and sensor logs into your data pad. I began on a rough bombing run, switched to robot mode and engaged their heavy artillery, briefly - then served as armored transport out for our injured. Straightforward enough, but it was a brief engagement, and they did not pursue. If either of those changed, conditions might have as well. And normally, my armor can take most impacts - my primary need for a fighter detail is not keeping my armor spotless... but dealing with threats needing more finesse, and investigating potential concerns, given my lack of maneuverability and high energon feed to run at high activity." Slipstream stands up from her berth, picking up her data pad, then walking over to the larger mech. "I do have a couple." she states, withdrawing them from subspace to attach to the data pad. "Hmm I hope these work with you sir." she says, offering him the other end of the wires. She listens to his short version of what will be on the data pad once he's done the download. "So have you assessed my simulation from last cycle yet? I was a bit disappointed that I lost five of my escort team, but considering how many salvos were launched at us I figured it was probably acceptable losses. I am thankful it was just a simulation, but makes me realize what I may face when out there with you on escort detail." Stormfront plugs in the wires, starting to load the visuals and sound log of the battle into the pad for her, along with the report, and his rather critical assessment of his own performance, and somewhat less critical assessments of others on the raid below his rank. "I have. You did better than most on your first leadership drill, and, honestly, a lot of the advanced drills are intentionally no-win situations. Making a decision quickly - taking losses and moving on, and still not second guessing is scored as much as anything. You got very high marks on decisiveness, decent marks on leadership, and detailed commentary on your leadership style to this point. I'm including that report in the download." Slipstream looks vaguely surprised to that information and smiles, "I was constantly having to change our formation to counteract what was being presented, from salvo increases to angles of the salvos to incoming fliers to those that peeled off unexpectedly. Certainly was a challenge, but I was determined not to let it shake my focus. The mission was to bring the transport back home safely, and it was accomplished. That's a win, even if five were lost." Stormfront nods. "Precisely, and focusing on that mission objective got high marks for that. One thing you'll find when commanding seekers - a lot of them consider themselves elite fliers, many are high strung, and want to engage the enemy. Escorting a slow transport is not high on their list of priorities, and many think the glory goes to those who attack the enemy at every chance. Discipline is a constant issue with many. Your calculations on formations were solid. And I can assure you, in time, you will face no-win situations in the field and in training... and will have to do your best with what you have." Slipstream inclines her head in understanding, wings flexing further back a bit, "I appreciate you saying I did well sir. I hope to continue to do so, even in the no-win situations. Hopefully those that become part of the escort will not be too high strung and able to take orders. You are going to be picking some of them out, aren't you sir?" she asks. Stormfront shakes his head. "Not initially. This is intended as an experimental trine, for specialist missions. I recommended Echo as you seem to work well with him, but when and if everything is fully approved by Megatron, you will have your choice of those equal to and below your rank and training who are willing. That decision, and being able to handle your squad is part of the testing process.... I chose you to head this up... if they fail, it’s on you. If you fail, it’s on me. I am confident in my decision." Slipstream nods a bit and waits for her data pad to be returned to her. "Failure is not an option in this army, that I know all too well sir." she notes and exvents softly, "I just hope this trine will do me proud and by extension, you proud as well." Stormfront unhooks the cables and returns the data pad, then settles back in. "You're precisely right. This was is going to go on a lot longer, and be very costly. I believe Megatron has the right ideas, but discipline is an issue, and energon is short for everyone. You'll have your opportunities to do the cause proud." Slipstream accepts the wires and data pad, the former going back into subspace and the latter held in her had. "I was a bit surprised this wasn't an energon raid, to be honest. I'm sure that will come soon, however." Stormfront nods. "That may be part of the information being gathered. If things keep up as they are, that will have to happen sooner or later, as things become less military and more resource dependent." Slipstream taps on the data pad to bring up what your assessment of her simulation was now. "I saw Starscream and Skywarp having at it after my simulation. They looked pretty upset with each other. I wonder if that's typical for a trine." The assessment largely follows his comments - high marks for decisiveness, very high marks for focus on the mission. So-so marks for concern for allies, decent to good marks on various decisions. Critical in places, reserved praise in others - and notes do mention that some of the categories were set such that high marks in one area might preclude high marks in another - with decisiveness being one of the most valued leadership traits, especially after losing people. "Skywarp and Starscream are focused individuals. I doubt their behavior is typical of a trine. At least I hope its atypical. Starscream needs to prove he can handle his own squad eventually though, if he's ever going to gain Megatron's trust for his plans." Slipstream scans through the report and hmms softly, "True. I wish him luck with Skywarp. That is one seeker who needs more focus." Now she switches over to the log of the raid from your point of view. "I'd like to include Nova Black and Echo on the next simulation if at all possible sir. Or at least let you watch us spar." Stormfront nods. "Schedule it, and I will make arrangements to be able to watch. I would very much like to see how Nova Black handles taking orders from you, and how you react when potential losses have names and faces, rather than being sensor phantoms." Slipstream grimaces a bit to that, "Yes sir." she states softly, optics on the data pads' screen as she stands by you still. Stormfront tilts his head a little, considering. "Not a pleasant thought, I know. Especially given the losses you've suffered. All the more reason I need to know how you potentially handle not just loss, but risk of loss of those you're responsible for. Difficult as it is, you're going to need to manage new connections. This is going to be a long war... and at times, it will be costly." Slipstream frowns a bit and yet nods her head, "I know." is all she can really say to that, oh she knows all too well. She saw the loss of life via that spark bond connection with Goa. The exposure of cowardly actions witnessed. "I will survive." she murmurs. Stormfront frowns behind his faceplate, and for once, it’s even evident in his voice. "No, Slipstream. Either you will find that connection and motivation, again... be it in a trine, in achieving promotions to the level of your ability, or with an individual... or all of the above... at which point, you will not just survive, you will thrive." He pauses a few moments, before adding, "Or else you won't. A spark bond is a hard thing to lose. I believe you are capable of finding something meaningful enough to replace it... but if you don't, sooner or later, you will suffer as a leader." Slipstream looks up at Stormfront quizzically now. "Sir?" The confusion is clear on her face and the way her wings shift behind her. "Surely you haven't bonded to speak as an authority upon it?" "I came close." is the first response. A short pause. "I've seen a lot of troops, a lot of evaluations. I've worked with medical specialists - a lot more trainees come into flight academy than graduate. And I do know that when there is that bond, and its lost... which happens in war... it’s like losing a part of oneself. A lot of those who go through it aren't the same. You're driven, you push yourself, you clearly want something from life... and have had something taken from you. I believe you're capable of great things... once you can handle not flinching at even the thought of loss. I can see how it weighs on you." Slipstream's wings waver a bit at that assessment and gives a hint of a nod, "It does. That is my greatest failing. Weakness even." a soft exvent, optics downcast. "It wasn't even my choice.. that spark bond loss. It hurt so much. I felt like I was going to die right then and there." she folds her hands against her canopy, "I could hear him screaming as I screamed. The momentary loss of his presence was replaced by the part of me that he had. I got that piece of me back.. but... that bond changed me sir. For the better or for the worse though, I am still unsure." Stormfront nods. "As am I. You had something so important to you, that you gave up a part of your very core. And getting that back is never the same. It is only a failing if you let it be. Any time a hole is left, it needs to be filled with something. Holes in armor are patched, holes in circuits are re-threaded, holes in bases are repaired... a hole in one’s self - the trainees I've seen overcome it found something to fill that hole. And for all your excellent assessments, for all that I can see you becoming a flight commander one day... you have the potential, you need to find what will fill that hole first. Adversity can destroy us... or it can make us stronger. I can assure you it will do one or the other eventually. It can become a strength, having been strong and sure enough to move past it... or eventually, it might be a momentary pause, it might be breaking orders or formation for someone else's good over the mission, one never knows... but eventually, it will get to you otherwise. That I have seen played out again and again." Slipstream knows you are saying this for her benefit, and by the way her wings shift it shows that appreciation more than anything else. "I've been working through it sir, really I have.. but you are right. I need something to fill that spot that has been vacated.. but I'm afraid of being hurt like that again. I'm doing the best I can, but it can be hard sometimes. I want to be part of a trine, even if I were to lose them. I know that such loss is as bad as losing a bond mate." she pauses to exvent, then looks up toward you. "I suppose eventually the strength I have gained from knowing how low I went will see me through. It won’t hurt to have others I can trust to see me the rest of the way." Stormfront nods. "I would not have said any of this if I didn't suspect that to be the case. I rarely speak this much, this frankly, to trainees of any stripe. But I see a lot of potential in you... and I hate to see potential wasted or lost. What's more, and even rarer - in all the time I've been here, I've never intervened on someone's punishment, or been the one to nominate them for command training - it’s always come from higher up on my reports and their performance. I'm very close to actually trusting you." Slipstream shifts on her feet a little, wings sweeping back to nearly parallel each other. "I.." she pauses a moment, then continue, "Thank you for your candor, sir. I hope that you will continue to be frank with me, as that is my preference." then she unfurls a hand from her canopy to place on your nearest forearm, "I intervened for myself, sir. You need not do so unless you feel that half rations is still too much. Lord Megatron was quite clear with me about it. I failed him. Because I feared him. He cannot have a coward among his ranks. He just won't tolerate it." she pats that forearm and then withdraws her hand, "I should be made of sterner stuff." a little quirk of her lips, "I can only say to you to not trust too quickly or for the wrong reasons." Stormfront tilts his head down to the hand on his forearm. "You seem to respond well to directness, and as long as you continue to respond well, it’s the approach I'll continue to use. As for cowards... he has a lot of them in the ranks. Opportunists, the half-insane, the starving, the merely vicious. And in this case the intervention is not because I think half-rations is undeserved, or too little - but it is insufficient for my purposes. I need to know what you are capable of - and what you can will yourself to be capable of. I told you, in passing, I have come close to true bonds with others before - and chose allegiance. I will always serve the cause first, and that is where my first motives will always be. I believe, whatever your past failings, if you overcome them, you have potential for greater things." Slipstream cocks her head to the side, then inclines it slightly, "That is whom he attracted, and for good or bad that is what we all have to cope with in our own way. As you said, sir, clearer neural nets that have a purpose and can have those under them follow orders without too many issues is what will help things along. I know of my capabilities. I train as much as I am able, even with the ration cut back. I cannot expect leniency for our Emperor to show me mercy may well be interpreted as weakness. I very much doubt he'd want that for himself, nor do I blame him for showing his strength." then a pause before she says, "Allegiance is only part of the whole sir. One must be willing to make close associations and friends too." Stormfront nods. "I think, in the past, those he has had reassigned to me for training have not been seen as especially coddled. So we'll see." There Stormfront nods. "I think, in the past, those he has had reassigned to me for training have not been seen as especially coddled. So we'll see." There's a significant pause at that last part. "Allegiance, cause, tactics... have been my friends for a very long time. A few other old veterans, many of whom did not live to be even older veterans would have once been called friends. That's not something I've had many of, or made great effort towards, in a long time." Slipstream states frankly, "Sir, if I may be bold, cause and tactics do not listen to your opinions, they do not care for your emotional well being. Only friends and associates would do such. I am friends with Shred. I am working toward being friends with the new seeker femmes. They listen to me, I listen to them. Perhaps, sir, you should reconsider and open up a bit to others." Stormfront pauses again, mulling that over for a time. "I will grant... quarantine was lifted quite some time ago. I don't, technically, need to be down here. And yet I find myself enjoying the company of those who aren't green rookies or those needing punishment. Opening up... takes some getting used to. But fair enough... especially if we're going to work closely together. If you have questions, ask them. I've read a great deal about you, and you've told me more. You haven't had the same opportunity." Slipstream slides her hand to her hips and looks at you studiously, then a little smile shifts her lips up. "I have grown used to having your presence among us sir, though I always understood you could be called back to the academy at any moment. However, I will welcome you remaining if you choose to do so." then she gestures with the hand that holds her data pad, "I'll think upon my questions and perhaps we can chat over a ration together. For now, though, I would like to get a recharge in." Stormfront nods. "Please do... both thinking, and recharging. As for rations... honestly, I find the things here rather clumsy for big hands... and will stick to refueling. I return to the flight plains fairly often, but for rest... this has been an interesting experience. I'll look forward to talking with you again." Slipstream walks away from you now, wings shifting back into their normal position, "As do I, sir." she notes. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Stormfront's Logs Category:Resource Redeployment TP